RWBY: The Golden Thief
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: RWBY all have one thing in common that until recently they never knew they all know a man named Midas the Master Thief. He is a gold and black man clouded in mystery whom is very connected to the girls of RWBY. He is after something that is just out of his reach but always there to tempt him. Scores and rivalries will be settled when he comes in contact with RWBY once again.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Golden Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters that appear in it they are owned by Rooster Teeth. I am only borrowing them for my work of fiction.

Prologue: RED

In this world you are either one of three people. You are either a hunter or huntress whom go, and slay the monsters that go bump in the night, and eat the helpless villagers. You can also be a crook someone who choses to not use their amazing abilities for good but rather for their own self benefits. Or finally you could be a helpless normal innocent nothings amazing about you, and your not special you live a boring little life where if your lucky the hunters and huntresses save you from the monsters. Those are the hands you get dealt in this world either fan the flames of chaos, put them out, or live in denial...Of course there are always those few that slip through the cracks, whom go against the system, those who choose to walk very very thin lines in life people...like me.

"I am a thief I take from those who have too much for they're own good, and I love it. I have stolen from corrupt people, and self proclaimed heroes alike. I do it partly to challenge myself, and partly for my own amusement their are few pleasures that are as good as breaking unbreakable securities. I am not a hero, nor am I a bad guy I'm just…me? I live in the grey lines of the world that others fear. Places where there is no good, or evil just shades of grey." Midas thought to himself before his thought was interrupted, by one of the nameless lackeys with him on this heist job calling his name.

"Boss wake up dude we're here, and the jobs about to start. We all need to be ready just in case something goes wrong." The lackey in the oh so original black, and red suit said to Midas.

"Hey what did I tell you guys before I'm not part of your little gang, or whatever the hell this is. I am just doing your boss who's a close friend a favor. I'm not going to kill anyone, or steal anything that's your jobs. Mine is to step back, and watch if anything goes wrong." Midas said after he smacked the lackey on the back of his head with one of his golden-cloaked fists.

"Ok ok bos…I mean Mr. Midas sir we get it we won't do it anymore. Just please watch our backs while we go shake down this dust store ok?" The lackey said back to Midas apologetically to his masked face, which he could tell was scowling in anger.

Midas watched as the small gang of lackeys kicked down the doors of the almost completely empty except DUST store. An act that scared the hell out of the store clerk.

"Alright old man no sudden movements, and you'll be fine. Don't try to be a hero now ok your to old for that?" One goon said to the terrified clerk with a smug tone and grin.

"Please j…just t…take the money and leave I d…don't want any trouble…please." The old clerk begged the goons from behind his counter.

"Relax you old bat we're not here for your money we want the dust…ok boys collecting." A very well dressed and menacing looking goon said before snapping his fingers and has the rest of the gang start stealing the stores magic "DUST."

"Hah this is the easiest shake down I've ever been apart of I love it!... Huh what do we have here hey you girlie turn around? HEY IM TALKING TO YOU BRAT!" One lackey, who had begun searching the store said after finding a red haired girl in a cloak.

When she didn't answer back the goon got pissed and grabbed one of her shoulders. The moment he did the girl turned around and he saw she was listening to music through headphones and they were the reason she hadn't respond back to him earlier.

The girl just stared at the man for a few moments, then she tilted her head and saw his friends robbing the store behind him. She then took off her headphones and said:

"Huh are you trying to mug me, and this store?"

The moment after saying yes the lackey was shot through the store into a wall needless to say this go the attention of the rest of the gang.

"Oh hello what's this? That girls just full for surprises isn't she?" Midas said out loud to him as he watched the girl single handedly wipe the floor with the lackeys.

He then watched with great interest as she threw them all back outside, and walked out to finish the job. He also was filled with disgust as half the lackeys ran for the hills past him, and the others were knocked out when the girl whipped out a massive looking scythe that could also fire bullets.

The girl after knocking out all the leftover goons looked back up at Midas and said:

"Hey mister I'm sorry about your goons but they shouldn't have tried to rob me, or that nice old store clerk?"

"Yes petty robbery is truly a shameful act isn't it? Oh and don't apologize to me these are not my men, I'm just friends with their boss…But unfortunately now that you've taken care of them I have to dirty my own hands, and finish this nasty business myself." Midas said before he swung his arms out from withi gold and black cloak ready to fight the girl.

"Now hold on mister gold dude you just said you weren't a part of this if that's true then I'll just let you go. You seem like a nice enough person just walk away from this?" The girl pleaded to Midas to just leave, and not start something.

"I'm afraid I cant do that…Oh i'm sorry how rude of me I never asked your name Ms.?" Midas said to the girl.

"Its Ruby…Ruby Rose." Ruby said to Midas who took a bow as a way of thanking her for the information.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rose but, I cant you see I'm a man of my word, and I never break my promises with my friends. So I am going to have to take this right here, and leave. However if you get in my way I'll have to beat you down as well I'm afraid." Midas said to Ruby after picking up a suit case containing all the stolen DUST.

"You sound very sure of yourself there buddy. You talk like a gentlemen but your actions don't match I think I was right about you after all your just another crook." Ruby said to Midas with her arms crossed.

"Oh no no no Ms. Rose you have me pegged all wrong I am no common crook. I am something else entirely. I am not a bad guy...but I'm also not a good guy either!" Midas said to Ruby after whipping out a pair of gold and black hand guns and firing at Ruby.

The moment Midas started firing Ruby whipped her scythe out again, and deflected the bullets with it. However she could not get close enough to him for Midas was laying layer, after layer of skillful barrages on her. It quickly became clear to Ruby that whoever this guy was he was no amateur.

"Hey your pretty good with that thing kid its not everyday that someone is able to block my barrage attacks. But thats all you can do is block however nope I'm defiantly not going to allow you to bring your scythe and its range any close over here. The blades worthless unless you can hit me with it, and your gun mode...a sniper rifle if i'm not mistakes useless because the moment you try to switch modes I will blow you away kid." Midas said to Ruby as she continued to block his barrage, eventually finding a brief moment to duck for cover from it behind a near by car.

"Oh we're not going to play this game are we I have places to be Ms. Rose I can't spend the night playing "hide and seek" with you tonight regrettably." Midas said as he slowly started walking towards the car after firing a few more rounds into it.

Ruby waited in silence safely behind cover, she could hear his foot steps getting closer, and she knew she had only one chance. He had to be getting low on ammo, and the moment he stopped to reload is when he'd be most open to her counter attack. This was here chance, and not a moment sooner, or later.

And sure enough Midas did in fact stop firing clicking his guns, and letting the empty magazines drop to the ground. And when he reached for his spare magazines to reload is when Ruby came up over the car, and swung her scythe at almost a light speed at Midas.

"Oh boy that sure was a close call now wasn't it, you really got me I thought you might counter this way but I never seriously considered it well done." Midas said as he was blocking Ruby's blade with his guns held together in a "X" to trap the blade.

"Wow you are awesome mr. gold your making me work for this been awhile since I've had to do that. But since my blades getting closer to your face couple of things. One if your not good, or bad just what what are you?...Two how are you able to dodge my attacks so easily?...and three just who are you?" Ruby said to Midas as she continued to bring her blade closer to him.

Midas just chuckled and laughed at Ruby before saying:

"Your quite nosy aren't you Ms. Rose…but ok I'll indulge you my stage name is Midas the Master Thief. I take great joy in taking from people who have way too much. And its like I say i'm neither good, nor bad...I'm just me. And to answer your final question I'm able to dodge your attacks for two reasons. One being I'm just that damn good, and two because yours isn't my first." Midas said before kicking Ruby in the stomach, not knocking her down but creating a distance between them again. He then whipped out a huge shot gun strapped to his back, inserted his hand guns into slots on the gun, clicked a button, and unfolded the gun into a massive gold, and black halberd.

"Like it I call this baby my "boom stick"…not a very original name mind you, but to the point." Midas said as he flipped the halberd backwards, and fired red, hot shells at Ruby from its gun end.

"Oh you have a gun like weapon just like me and sis do…THAT IS SO COOL!" Ruby said with an excited fan girl like voice, a change in mood that greatly confused Midas for a few seconds as she blocked Midas shots.

"Wait …sis...gun weapon...that personality c…could it be no that bitch doesn't have a sister then that could only mean…you aren't Yang's little sister are you Ms. Rose?" Midas asked very confusedly to Ruby.

"Huh how do you know big sis are you friends with her or something Mr. Midas?" Ruby asked after becoming very surprised by her older sisters name being brought up.

After Ruby confirmed it Midas face palmed his mask and broke into laughter.

"Mawahahahaha oh this is rich I knew she said she had a little sister but I never thought I met her certainly not like this. Life can be so funny sometimes can't it? I haven't laughed this hard in a while…here catch Ruby." Midas said after throwing the suitcase back over to Ruby.

"Wha…WHAT!? Weren't you just going to fight me over this why give it back I don't get it?" Ruby asked after catching the case.

"Yeah I was but I've changed my mind because I've decided that I like you kid your just like your sister. This should be enough to get my friend off my back you can keep the rest. Well I have to get going but I'll be keeping and eye out for you Ms. Rose if your anything like your sister you might be even more of my rival then she is…later kid." Midas said to Ruby after going right up to her and staring at her through the slits in his mask. He then which greatly embarrassed her playfully tussled Rubys hair before taking out a mini gold canister of DUST throwing it onto the ground and escaping in the smoke cloud created from it.

Later that night at an friends secret base Midas delivered the DUST to his friend.

"Ah welcome back Midas I heard you got into a little fight did you brings back the DUST alright?" Midas's friend asked him after he walked into his office.

"Yes, and no I got just as much as you need for whatever your going to use it for, I had to give the rest back, but lets not get into that." Midas said after sitting down in the only part of his friends office that wasn't lit, took his mask off and let his face disappear into the darkness. The only thing that was visible was his one good hazel eye.

"Well I won't hold it against you did your job buddy I know you hate doing this stuff…but I got your payment here…I know its not what we agreed on but it's the best I could do I actually lost a few people getting you that information. It's a clue to whatever your after, and I've been meaning to ask you what is this all about "Wraith?"

"Jack I told you never use that name when I'm out, and about my name is Midas. Thats the name the world knows me as the world renowned master thief While Wraith is just another nobody, and I want him to stay that way got it." Wraith/Midas said to Jack as he glanced at the file of information he'd just given him.

"Sorry my mistake its just I'm more used to calling by the name I did when we were kids Wrai...Midas. It was a slip of the tongue and won't happen again." Jack said as he poured, and offered Wraith/Midas a drink which he turned down.

"Well we all make mistakes, if it were anyone else i'd be worried, but I know I can trust you with my real name. Now to answer your question like i've told you before time its personal I have my reasons, and scores to settle." Wraith/Midas said to his friend Jack as he flipped through pages in the file.

"Well whatever those reasons are I hope there worth your life. I'm never going to forget two years ago when the accident happened. You left on another godforsaken clue hunt for your damn treasure whatever it is. You came back here beat up, with that wound on your face, and missing sight in one for your fucking eyes!" Jack shouted to Wraith/Midas before chugging down his drink inn disgust, and pouring another one.

As Jack talked about the "Accident" Midas ran one of his hands over the scar over his right eye. The wound he'd received two years ago where he failed to obtain the clue he had been after, and lost some of his light.

"Your a good friend Jack, but you worry to much I'm never going to allow myself to be put in that situation again. I no longer see my blind eye as a handicap I get by perfectly with the improved vision I have in my good eye. I don't care if I completely lose my light I will find my treasure Jack I have to. And once I do I'm going to make those two black dressed bastards pay for sucker punching me, and taking away my eye!" Wraith/Midas said to his friend before putting back on his mask, saying goodbye to his friend, and leaping out the window with the file of clues, and information.

(Ok the beginning two paragraphs those are important to a sub plot in a later chapter. So if you are confused by them I will explain them in that future chapter do not worry. I've written this story because I just watched all the trailers and the 1st 2 eps of RWBY and when I saw others were already making Fic about this series I thought why not. I'm going to make three more chapters like this one only shorter where Midas gets involved with the other 3 girls White, Black, and Yellow before the real story actually begins.)

(Oh and one more thing please tell me what you guys thought of it? Either with a review or by follow/watching this story)


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: Black

A thief's work is never done, no matter what there will always be more to take. Precious metals, jewels, art, and family heirlooms As long as there are things of value in this world thieves will aspire to take them. But being a thief isn't just about stealing, oh no it's so much more. Any two-rate hack can mug, or rob someone without anyone ever learning about him or her. A real thief one whom takes pride in his profession is someone whom takes credit for what they have done. A real thief wants the world to know, they cracked the unbreakable security, and they stole the unobtainable. A real thief leaves just enough evidence to prove it was they who stole the prize, and they do it again in a heartbeat. Thieves like this however are a dying breed, they're numbers have dwindled down to a select few over the years.

Midas the self proclaimed, "Golden King of Thieves" is one of the few, and the proud remaining "true" thieves in the world. He takes pride in his work, and most importantly whenever he steals something, he taunts the local police, and hunters/huntress with his calling card. A simple, yet elegant calling card worthy of him. As a master thief there is nothing beyond his grasp, even despite his limiting handicap. People know the name Midas they respect, and fear just what he really is capable of and tonight is different.

"Attention citizens this is a regent news alert. Later tonight a priceless angel statue that was donated to the hunter/huntress society was stolen from its maximum-security exhibit. It has been confirmed that the culprit is a thief whom goes by the name "Midas." Shortly after the thefts discovery authorities found this calling card left by Midas in past thefts. Clearly whom ever this Midas is does not care who knows he or she did this, and is in fact taking credit for it." A female newscaster said before showing the audience Midas's calling card, which was a black poster with a smiling cartoon version of Midas's mask, in the middle of his two gold handguns.

"We ask you citizens if you know of where we can find this horrible criminal please call the station, and we shall relay it to the hunter/huntress society. Together we can bring this coward to justice…" The newscaster said before Midas turned his T.V. off.

"If you want me come get me…I don't see what they're getting so angry about I gave them a signed autograph in exchange for the statue. And priceless don't make me laugh it was made as a gift by some no name hack, I'll be lucky to get this things weight in DUST. I think they're all just angry that a near blind man robbed them blind ha!" Midas said as he picked up, and examined the statue he'd stolen no more then 3-4 hours ago. He didn't even want it he only wanted to get under the society's skins. After he set it back down he saw his mask sitting on his coffee table, and for the first "real" time stared at it. He became memorized by the huge crack in the middle of it, and the huge staples holding the broken pieces together.

"It's really been a year since the accident huh…its funny I never really noticed the crack until now I guess I was just trying to avoid it. After all its just another huge reminder that I can only see out of one eye now, that and this god damn scar over my eye. I came so close on that job if those two just hadn't gotten in my way I'd be one more step closer to my treasure, and I'd still have both eyes. That day changed everything…" Midas said as he picked up his mask, and remembered the day he had to destroy one of the thousand of vital clues to his treasure because he had no choice. As he did the events began replaying themselves in his head almost like a mirage.

His clue hunt had started just like all of the others had. Midas had gotten Intel from his last job of the location of another clue, and piece of the puzzle in his hunt.

"Your really going through with this aren't you Wraith? When are you going to let this go, your still just a kid, guy with your talents should try finding a steady job." Wraith/Midas's friend Jack said in a desperate plea to stop him from going on another one of his god-forsaken clue hunts.

"Oh yes a steady job like what you do Jack, how is the organized crime life going anyway? I've told you a thousand times you worry too much man. I've been on hundreds of these hunts I'll leave for about a week, find my mark, rob them blind, and be back before you even knew I was gone. Besides Midas never runs from a challenge." Wraith/Midas said in a very sarcastic tone to his old friend.

"Oh ha ha very funny but I'm serious man we both grew up on the streets your like a little brother to me, and I'd prefer that only one of us gets shot at for a living." Jack said to Wraith/Midas after putting one of his arms on his shoulders.

"I know I do to that's why I think you should stop working for these jackasses, and let me be the one to take the heat…Relax I'm going to be fine this is just going to be just another job, nothing more nothing less." Midas said to Jack to try and calm his nerves before he left.

Midas left the next day for his job his target was a rich corrupt business that was constantly surrendered by his own private militia force of hunter/huntress. Getting close to him was going to be the easy part stealing the suitcase he had handcuffed to his wrist was another story though. Luckily this mark was rightfully paranoid, and was constantly traveling from place to place. And this weeks hot travel spot was a private airship port town, which meant the best time for Midas to strike was on the way there when his mark was still in his ship.

"Yep…just another job…why'd I have to go and jinx myself there…no no I can do this its a few hundred feet drop in mid air to land on top of an airship mid flight. Easy I mean its not like I can miss and fall to a very very painful death…crap their I go again. Ok I'm at the drop zone area we're right above their ship just out of sight, on my count I'm going to jump out…ok…3…2…OH YOU SON OF A!" Midas roared as the co-pilot of the airship he'd chartered for this job pushed him right out of the air ship into free fall thousands of feet in the air towards his marks airship.

Freefell was a very…interesting to say the least it seemed to take longer then it should have for Midas to fall or at least that's how he saw it. Midas felt like angel who just had they're wings ripped off, and we're falling to the earth. He tried his best to avoid falling through a cloud, and moving away from his target zone he was only gong to get one chance at this…But unfortunately it was for naught because he did in fact miss the landing zone, he was going to fall just past the airship right in front of it, and not behind like he planned.

"Like hell I got kicked out of an airship, and still miss my target! Ok here goes I hate how this things voice activate…El Dorado Shot!" Midas roared as he whipped out, and unfolded "boom stick", loaded a gold DUST cartridge into it, and fired a massive golden round that pushed him back into the safe zone of his drop zone. And within moments of doing so he landed feet first onto the airship, and his boots then magnetized to the hull so he wasn't blasted off.

"OH THANK GOD I'M STILL ALIVE!...I mean ah all according to plan perfectly…kind of. Time to start the job I love this part." Midas said before flipping back his cloaks golden black hood over his head, and then vanishing as he turned on his cloaks stealth mode.

Little did Midas know that a moment after he landed just half an hour away was another airship, which was about to delivery two black dressed, and serious party crashers into the mix?

Within that very same airship moments away from reaching they're target zone Adam, and his female partner Blake were getting ready for their operation. They're mission was to infiltrate the targets airship as it was heading to a near by port town. They'd then comb the ship eliminating hostiles, until they found their target. They had two objectives take the primary target a corrupt businessman, and their secondary target, which just happened to be a suitcase, strapped to their primary's wrist.

"I still say we should have just shot the damn thing right out of the sky, and picked through the rubble our Intel said the case was durable enough to survive something like that." Adam said to Blake as he was sharpening his katana.

"And I told you why we couldn't do that remember right now that ship is flying right over a heavily populated area if we shoot it down theirs no way it won't land on a city block or god forgive a small town." Blake said very angrily annoyed to her partner from yet another reminder of his lack of compassion.

"Hey you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs Blake that's something I still can't believe you haven't figured out yet? We're not hunters or good guys our organization does the jobs in the shadows no one else has the stomach to do for the greater good. Now get ready were almost in the drop zone." Adam said to Blake after finishing his Katana, and doing one practice swing before sliding it back into is sheath.

"H…Hey Adam do you think he might show up during the operation. I mean we were told he's after the contents of the targets case just like we are?" Blake said to Adam as he was starting to prep himself for the operation.

"Who…you mean that hack thief what's his name again…Midas. I doubt he'll show but I hope he does. He's on our organizations top most wanted list. He's been a thorn in our sides for a while, and he also has a handful of the other pieces to the puzzle. But lets stop talking, and get down to business we're here." Adam said after they arrived at the target zone.

So far the job was going well Midas had, after cloaking managed to slip past most of the ships security. Everything was going off like a hitch…and that scared Midas things were almost to perfect something felt very wrong, he could almost feel it.

"No no I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, I should be happy my jobs almost done. Yeah that's it I can't believe I thought something was about to go wrong." Midas thought to himself after stealthing his way into his marks room.

Just as Midas was beginning his work of removing the suitcase, the entire ship shook, and an alarm went of saying the words:

"Intruders alert two armed and dangerous intruders have infiltrate this vassal"

That could not have happened at a worse time, because the unstable angle that Midas had been in knocked him on his ass when the ship shook.

"Boss look out one of those guys just got in here!" A hunter said after Midas cloak mode turned off, and he reappeared right in front of a several very angry hunters.

"Ah hey guys…this is what it looks funny story I actually got on the wrong ship and…huh…Ok now yes see what you just did not very nice at all at all. No one hits me!" Midas said to try, and save is own skin as his cloak was rebooting. That is until on of the hunters nailed him in the face with they're right hook. Midas got back up took one of his smoke bombs out, grabbed his mark, and escaped in the smoke.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM I HAVE ENOUGH CONNECTIONS TO RUIN YOU…ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Midas's mark said to Midas as he dragged his ass through the twists, and turned hallways of the airship.

"SHUT UP!...Good that calmed you down now just what in the hell is going on here. I had a perfect, and simple plan sneak in get the case off your wrist sneak out…but now its massively more difficult…What the hell is this?" Midas said before arriving at the main window viewing section, which was the largest part of the ship. When he arrived there he saw a chaotic brawl of his marks bodyguards fighting a red haired masked man, and a long black haired girl with transforming gun weapon like Midas's boom stick.

"I take it this people aren't friends of yours are they…no I didn't think so? Well one things for sure they are defiantly the people who threw a monkey wrench into my plans…Well we have reached a impasse I can't go any further dragging you behind so you can either unlocked the hand cuffs, or I can break your wrist, and force your hand out…your choice dude." Midas said to his mark that looked at his men being taken down by the two intruders, and then backs to Midas before unlocking the cuffs.

Luck was however not on Midas side because the moment he was about to grab the case it was shot across the room away from him followed by Adam saying:

"I don't think so that case is ours punk."

"In all fairness I was here first you both crashed my party, so I'm going to just take what I came here for, and leave." Midas said before bolting straight for the case, with Adam chasing behind him.

"HEY I SAID BACK OFF PUNK!" Adam said after jumping into the air, landing in front of Midas, and swinging at him with his katana.

"Hey hey hey watch it that looks very sharp, and I do not wish to get cut by that?" Midas said after blocking the blade with the shot gun he uses to form, "Boom stick."

"Wait…those gold weapons, and ridicules mask…oh thank you for showing up I've wanted to kick your ass for awhile now Mr. Thief." Adam said after jumping back a few feet, and fusing his katana with his rifle into a makeshift gun blade.

"Hey your in no position to call my mask stupid buddy at least mine covers more then just my freakin eyes!" Midas said as he loaded a DUST cartridge into his shotgun, and fired a golden blast straight at Adam. The blast was so bright it blinded everyone in the room accept for Midas whom made another run for the case.

"Not so fast you're certainly fun Mr. Thief, but I'm afraid I can't let you have this case…sorry." Blake said after launching her scythe gun wrapping it around the case, and pulling over to her side of the room.

"Oh where are my manners I forgot a lady was present my apologizes. But I'm not leaving empty handed not this time." Midas said as he reactivated his stealth mode for his cloak, and disappeared into the room.

"Crap I can't see him…ADAM WHERE IS HE?" Blake shouted to her partner whom then switched his masks vision to infer red, and found Midas whom was now standing right in front of Blake.

"HE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU HIT HIM NOW DO IT!" Adam roared as he laid down a suppressing round of fire at Midas, to keep his attention towards him instead of on Blake, whom whipped her scythe, wrapped its wires around Midas constricting him, and making his cloak useless.

"Oh…well this isn't good now is it? Oh wow you've got me tied up tight here, don't you? Oh oh a guy you know what would be hilarious…is you let me go…COME ON!" Midas in a ploy to distract them while he used is only free hand to cut the wires, constricting his hands movements.

"No sorry can't if we did that big boy you just try, and take the case away from us again? But tell you what maybe I'll let you go If you let me see what underneath that mask of yours…To be honest I've read your file, after learning you always wear a mask I'm a bit curious?" Blake said after pulling Midas over face to mask with her.

"No can do girl I can't just go around showing my face off, not even for a cute girl like yourself." Midas said while still secretly cutting away.

"Oh that's to bad well don't worry I'll make sure when we take you back with us my partner doesn't rough you up." Blake said as Adam walked back up, and stood next to her.

"Ok…guys your great an all but one question don't you think the giant robot coming out of the floor is a bit much…how did you guys even sneak that thing in here its HUGE…Wait…please tell me the robots your…right guys? Well this day just keeps getting better, and better doesn't it?" Midas said very sarcastically to Blake, and Adam as a massive robot bodyguard unit came rising out of the floor, and pointed very annoying red laser pointers at all of them.

"What how the hell did we miss this thing its huge, and more importantly is blocking our exit window…shit?" Adam said before the robot bitch slapped him a few feet across the room, not doing any serious damage to anything but his pride.

"Ah Ms. I have an idea its seem like none of us are going to be able to get away while this thing is rampaging, why don't we triple team it? It can't block three different attacks now can it?" Midas asked after freeing himself but making it still appears like he was bound.

"…Fine you have a deal Mr. Thief, no double crossing ok I'm trusting you now to hold your word?" Blake said as she thought she released Midas.

"Perish the thought my word is my bond, and I would never break it…Now lets get this giant wind-up toy ok." Midas said before doing a back flipping, and forming, "Boom Stick" in mid-air.

"Very nice…you sure do like to show off don't you? Now lets see if you can put your money where your mouth is?" Blake said to Midas before she, and Adam both started firing at the robot death machine.

The robot bodyguard we consumed its targeting systems didn't know which person to go after first so it chose at random, and came after Adam again.

"Wow he really do not like you dude it must be able to tell that your jerk. Now the fun starts I love using this move…SCATTER SHOT!" Midas said after loading a special red, and gold canister into Boom Stick, aiming the business end at the robot, and firing a round that exploded into hundreds of mini shells that all tore into it, and then exploded.

"Very nice but watch this punk!" Adam said before blasting across the room and in one epic looking slice cut one of the robots giant arms off.

"Well that's all good, and fun but I can beat that…just watch?" Midas said as he preformed a sliding move with boom sticks blade, and sliced off both the bots legs grounding it.

However the robot did not stay down even then a mess of cords, and wires came out, and began to reattach, and repair the broken limbs.

"Great it can repair its self leave it to a girl to clean up two guys mess." Blake said before decapitating the robot, and shouting for Midas to fire straight down its neck with his shotgun.

Midas did what he was told, and load round after round into the metal beast until it finally went down. But before anyone could enjoy the moment of victory it went into self-destruct mode.

Adam grabbed a parachute, and then tossed one to Blake, which she caught, and strapped on…but before anyone could jump out the bot exploded turning half the airship into a falling, crumpling pile of red hot metal.

Midas was in free fall again he had a few burns but besides that he was fine, he still had an emergency chute he'd brought for just this situation. And much to his luck the case was falling only a few feet below him in a few second he could grab it…but a couple feet from it was the falling unconscious Blake the blast had knocked her out, and destroyed her chute.

"Ok choice time Midas do you save the girl or the case their isn't enough time for both I did come all this way for it…argh I hate this, but whatever hold on I'm coming Ms." Midas said as he aimed himself at Blake, and positioned himself to catch up with, and finally grab her saving her but losing the case. He'd saved the girl but Midas knew he'd never find the case underneath all the terrain, and rubble his job had official failed.

Their was good news, and bad news Midas's chute did deploy once he, and Blake reached a safe drop zone…but just before landing some slag tore it apart, and they came falling FAST down.

"OH THIS IS GOING TO HURT SO MUCH I JUST KNOW IT!" Midas shouted as he positioned himself so Blake wouldn't take that much fall damage. And within moments Midas came crashing HARD onto the rough, unforgiving ground. After checking to see that Blake was ok he allowed himself to black out, when he came to again he was laid out on the floor with some bandages over his cuts, ands burns. It was night, and Blake was there sitting by a fire she'd made earlier.

"Oh good your awake…ah huh Mr. Thief just why did you save me instead of the case?" Blake asked Midas who just barely managed to get back up.

"What…oh that no reason you were just closer to me then the case was so I went after you end of story." Midas said with his arms crossed, while looking away from Blake.

Blake just laughed after he told her, and then thanked him anyway. It was at that moment that Adam found them having followed a tracking device he'd place on Midas, something that Blake had removed after the crash.

Before Midas could say or do anything Adam nailed him in the face with a red shockwave cut from his katana. Which sliced off a corner piece of Midas's mask, and wounded his right eye. Midas then fell onto the ground grasping his eye, and screaming in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ADAM HE SAVED MY LIFE!?" Blake yelled to Adam after slapping him in the face.

"He would never have had to do that if he didn't mess up the operation, we failed, and lost both our targets. Someone needs to answer, and pay for this. It's better if it's him then you or me. You should be thanking me Blake I just saved both out skins." Adam said after reseathing his blade, and grabbing Blake's other hand when she tried to slap him again.

"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT I FOUND THE CASE HOURS AGO WHILE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!" Blake yelled to her partner who didn't even have a hint of guilt or remorse for what he just did to Midas even after hearing her say that.

"I…I s…aved your…life and this is how you thank me?...I see I m…ade a mistake in trusting you. I HATE YOU BOTH!" Midas yelled with rage burning in his heart as he got back up, while still grasping his bleeding right eye in pain.

"Midas listen to me Adam did this to you I had nothing to do with this you have to believe me?" Blake pleaded with Midas to listen to her, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"LIES! You two are partners who knows you could have planned this the moment you woke up before I did. I'M GOING TO MAKE BOTH OF YOU PAY FOR THIS I SWEAR IT NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WILL GET PAYBACK!" Midas said before throwing a smoke bomb down, and escaping in the confusion, after also grabbing the broken corner of his mask.

When the smoke cleared Blake was mad. Mad at Adam for sucker punching, and wounding Midas like that, and mad at herself for not reaching Midas and calming him down. For a split second Blake had thought she had made a new friend but now that was gone, and in its place was a hateful person who would never trust her ever again.

Two days after making his escape Midas used connections he'd made to get a trip back to his and Jack's city. After arriving there he got lost, he couldn't read the landmarks or street signs properly anymore, something was wrong with his sight. And in the back of his mind he knew what it was but he didn't want to admit it. Finally he made it back to Jack's base, at the break point of collapsing when he did.

"Oh god Wraith what happened to you…fuck! SOMEBUDDY GET A DR. NOW I NEED A DR.!" Jack yelled as he grabbed Wraith/Midas in his arms as he fell to the ground after kicking open his door. He ripped Wraith's Midas mask of his face, and was shocked to see that he was crying underneath it.

"Oh god Jack you were right I shouldn't have gone on this job…OH GOD ITS GONE JACK!" Wraith cried with tears falling from his eye.

"What is Wraith?" Jack asked before screaming for one of his goons to get a DR. again.

"M…my right eye…it...it's gone I…I can't see out of it anymore. THEY TOOK MY EYE!" Wraith yelled before passing out from shock, and his own reopened wounds.

It was then that Midas put his mask back down, and walked away.

(Ok and done. A few things I'm not really sure what Blake and Adam are spys, black ops., ninjas, etc, its never really clear. I decided to make them from a shady organization. I will not be going by color order with my prologue chapters. And I made this chapter longer then the last one because I wanted to elaborate on more stuff like background for Wraith/Midas, and interaction with Blake, and Adam. If like this chapter please show me by reviewing or by following…but please no reviews critiquing my grammar this is a rough draft I have a beta who's working on the clean right now.)


End file.
